Plenty
by Emerald S. Sparrow
Summary: For a pirate, Jack gives plenty. JSOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow, unfortunately. I also do not own the lyrics of "Plenty." They belong to Sarah McLachlan, my inspiration, and I wish not to take credit for her fabulous songs. 

Author's Note: Much thanks to Dylan who is my muse and my beta reader. And what can I say to Nimue? Well, I can't tell her of my gratitude in so little words… SO… this is dedicated to Nimue, who beat me into posting it. Gwendolyn's thoughts are in italics, as well as song lyrics. Ideas for a sequel have crossed my mind, and if you would like to suggest anything, email me or leave it in your review. Thanks, and enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gwendolyn watched, horrified as the pirate groped the wench on his lap. How could he?! He made love to her, he was hers! They had had something, something extremely special and precious! She just didn't sleep with anyone, she was a significant whore; only sleeping with men she thought were worthy, as it were, and they only came 'round once in a blue moon.  And she had fallen deeply in love with Captain Jack Sparrow, who had been one of them. 

_He's drunk, is all.  _She told herself, hoping with all of her heart that was true. He would never just forget about her and move onto the next, would he? _He's a pirate, you fool! Of course he would! _Why didn't she realize that before she put her aching heart on the line?

Gwendolyn stood still at the doors of the Faithful Bride, her arms dropped helplessly at her sides, looking downright pitiful. A somber expression imprinted her lovely pale face, and tears found the corners of her pale blue eyes. 

_He never loved me. _The tears did not fall; she would not let them. She wanted to be the whore sitting on his strong thighs, downing rum with him. _Stupid girl, of course he never loved you. He never said he did…_

And he would not. A pirate did not love, he only lusted. She rolled her eyes at the old cliché every whore and barmaid had told her. 

In Gwen's mind, every human was capable of love, even a detestable pirate… and Jack was far from detestable. 

And that's when they locked eyes. As Gwendolyn looked up from the filthy floorboards of Tortuga's hot spot, Captain Sparrow looked up as well to order another drink, and he spotted her.

She dared not look away, but stared, and soon Jack could see little flames behind the light hue of blue, red-hot coals burning with passion. He adored that about the girl, that she looked so innocent, yet so ardent. Never did she have a dull look upon her face, and that was very refreshing to the pirate.

However, he could read her as if she were an open book, and what he saw past those smoldering scarlet flames made him concerned… not just for Gwendolyn, but for himself.

_I looked into your eyes… they told me plenty. I already knew._

When Jack saw the envy, the hurt, and the sadness in her eyes, begging for solace, he looked to the woman on his lap. So that's what Gwendolyn had been upset about. He looked back to Gwendolyn with a strict face, trying to accentuate the conflict within him. 

But she didn't understand.

_You never felt a thing… So soon forgotten, all that you do._

With one last painful glance, Gwen turned and ran out of the doors, too hurt to watch anymore. 

Jack's eyes widened as if he were being threatened and he stood quickly, accidentally forgetting the woman on his lap and throwing her to the floor unintentionally. He ran after Gwendolyn, following her out into the fresh night air, into the moonlight that shined down upon Tortuga.

_In more than words I tried to tell you._

"Gwendolyn! Avast, now! Gwendolyn Adams!" Jack called, waving his arms around madly.

Gwendolyn ignored the pirate captain's cries, and sped angrily down the crowded streets, pushing past drunks and wenches, jumping over mud puddles and empty mugs that once contained some kind of alcohol. 

As she ran, an overwhelming urge took hold of her, and she turned her head and shouted, "I gave to you what I don't give many, Jack Sparrow! And now you betray me for some drunken bar wench!"

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack shouted, then growled and ran faster, wondering how a woman with so many skirts could run faster than he, with pants and boots on. 

_The more I tried I failed._

She turned into an alleyway and huffed, leaning against the outside of a business shop. Breathing deeply, she wiped at the tears that had began to fall while she had been running, unable to control them. 

Why was he following her? He had plenty of women lined up to answer his every beck and call, and here he was chasing after her. _He just doesn't want me to sleep with someone else. He can be with someone else, but I cannot. Gwen rolled her eyes and shook her head, wiping another tear away. __Stupid blighter, you fell in love with a pirate and now look at you. How she wanted to be in his safe embrace, rather than a dark alleyway._

_I would not let myself believe that you might stray…_

After everyone had told her about his ways, how he went from woman to woman, she had still succumbed to his will. She stood up for him when no one else would, when Scarlet and Giselle boasted that they had the opportunity to slap him. And all for what? 

_And I would stand by you no matter what they'd say…_

After one night of pure passion, she awoke to find him gone in the morn; no goodbye, no note, no trinket, nothing. And it stung more than a bee's sting. She was so sure they had shared something so infinitely special. 

_I thought I'd be with you until my dying day, until my dying day._

Captain Jack Sparrow was one in a million, and no one could possibly deny that. Before Gwen had slept in his bed, experienced his lovemaking, she knew not of the divine pleasures that could be bestowed upon a woman. The men she had been with were blown out of the water by the captain's works, and after he had given her these pleasures, she never wanted to be touched by any other man except Captain Jack Sparrow.

She realized that before Captain Sparrow, she had not been living. It was as if she were a virgin again, experiencing things completely new to her. 

He filled the void within, and her heart swelled with undeniable love for him.

_I used to think my life was often empty… a lonely space to fill. _

 But he did not love her, and she knew it. By looking into his eyes, she knew everything she needed to know.

_You hurt me more than I ever would have imagined… made my world stand still._

Jack saw white lace in the moonlight, and figured the rest was hidden in the alleyway. He knew the lace was from the lining of Gwen's dress, he did not have a bad memory. 

He turned sharply into the alleyway, and before Gwen knew what was going on, Jack had her pinned against the building and looked into her baby blues. 

Gwendolyn's breath caught as Jack's body pressed into hers, and her hands came up to rest on his broad shoulders. She gazed upon his tan face, studying it, memorizing it, holding the image close to her heart. His dark chocolate eyes captivated her, and when he leaned in to kiss her, she could not deny him.

_And in that stillness, there was a freedom… I'd never felt before._

But when the scallywag's tongue snaked out to taste her lips, she pushed at his shoulders and pulled her lips away, looking into his eyes again.

"Jack… that woman…" Gwen murmured, her hands sliding down to clutch the folds of his overcoat.

"Shh, Luv, she meant nothin'." He brought his lips down upon hers once again, and Gwen all but melted into him.

_I would not let myself believe that you might stray. And I would stand by you no matter what they'd say._

No matter what he had done, no matter what others said, none of it mattered now. And she was fully prepared to give into her heart's desires, and love him without any strings attached. 

_I thought I'd be with you until my dying day…_

If he had run after her, perhaps he did care for her, and would not let her go. _Perhaps he will learn to love me back. Gwendolyn could only hope._

"Come," he whispered, pulling back, and taking her small hand in his bigger one. He pulled her forward, with the intentions of leaving the alleyway and going to Gwen's home, where he could ravish her without being in the open alleyway.

However, a jerk of his hand made him turn… only to find Gwen being held around the waist from behind, a six-foot-tall man looming over her small frame. He also held a jeweled dagger to her throat, ever so close to her left earlobe.

Gwendolyn shook with utter terror, and stood completely stiff as the man spoke.

"Give me all yer precious things, or the lassie dies!" The burly man was a terrifying one, and his stench was even more frightening. 

Jack's look was malicious, and he wiggled his fingers before saying, "Ye don't want to be doing that, Mate. Your threats mean nothin' to… Well, do ye even know who I am?"

The hairy man behind Gwendolyn grunted and rolled his eyes, pressing the blade even closer to her throat. 

"I don't give a rat's ass who ye be, ye son o' a bitch. I want yer goddamned belongings."

Jack cringed and continued to inch closer, wishing he could ease Gwendolyn's fright. 

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow… an' that's me Bonnie Lass."

The man grunted and gave Jack an irritated look. "I told ye I don't care. Come closer an' she dies."

Gwendolyn shivered and looked into Jack's dark eyes. His eyes widened when he saw the flames return in her eyes, and he shook his head. He knew what she was going to do… and he couldn't stop her, damn the girl!

"Jack," she murmured, "I love you… Run!" She tried to turn and hit the man, and try as Jack might, he could not get to her in time, and the man had slit her pretty pale throat. 

Crimson red blood spilt from the line the thief had cut, and Gwen's now lifeless body hit the dirt, blowing up dust. Her once white dress sprawled out around her, and became grimy as dirt particles clung to it. 

_Until my dying day…_

Before the giant of a thief knew what had happened, a single shot blew off the top of his head, and the man landed on the ground not five feet away from the deceased Gwendolyn. 

Jack replaced his pistol to his belt, and ran over to Gwendolyn's spiritless body, and, ignoring the blood pooled around her, soaking her dark brown hair, he pulled her head into his lap and cradled her dead form.

"No, no, no…" Jack mumbled to himself, clenching her to him. "Gwen, Gwen Adams, come back to me, Little Luv. Please…" 

He gently lay her head back down on the ground, and stood, drawing his cutlass. He turned the man he had killed mercilessly, and began hacking at his body, outraged, furious. 

His eyes turned even darker as he completed his task of chopping the man to pieces, and he knew then, in the words of Gwendolyn, that was plenty. 
    
    **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
    
    **Give me the frickin' tissue box, man, I'm tired of reaching over you!**


End file.
